These Magic Moments
by Traveling Buddha
Summary: What would be if Harm and Mac had met when they were 15 and 16 and what would life be like when they were older. Would Harm still be in the Navy or would Mac be a Marine. There are surprises. So read plz. and Plz RnR.
1. Ch1

_This magic moment,  
so different and so new  
Was like any other until I kissed you  
And then it happened,  
it took me by surprise  
I knew that you felt it too,  
by the look in your eyes_

Sweeter than wine  
Softer than the summer night  
Everything I want, I have  
Whenever I hold you tight

This magic moment  
while your lips are close to mine  
Will last forever,  
forever till the end of time

The hot summer sun beats down on the melting-pot of plants and flowers within the arboretum. A 16 year old Harmon Rabb Jr. lags a few feet behind his parents; Trish Rabb and Harmon Rabb Sr. as they head into the arboretum. "Harmon Joseph Rabb, keep up," Trish says as she looks behind at her son.

"Come on mom why do I have to come, this is boring," he whines as he still lags behind his mother.

"So get over it. We've just moved to Arizona and it would be nice if you actually learned about it before you went to your new school," Harm Sr. says laughing at his son's depressed look.

As they walk further through the arboretum they pass the rose display, but a muffled cry catches Harm Jr.'s attention. "Hello, who's there?" he says into the wind. He scans the area around him but sees nothing. Once again he hears the muffled sobs and scans the area once more. He notices an arm poking out from near the rose bushes. He quietly walks over and kneels down in front of the person. "Hey what's wrong?" he asks noticing the beauty of the young girl.

"Nothing, don't worry about me I'm not worth it," the girl says pulling her body closer to her.

"I hate to see beautiful girls cry, so why don't you tell me what's wrong. Let me help stop those tears." Harm runs his fingers under the girls chin and brings it up for her eyes to look into his.

The girl looks at him and gives him a faint smile. He smiles back and with his thumb wipes away a few tears. "My mother ran away last night," she says sensing a trust in Harm.

"God I'm sorry," he says sitting down in front of her.

"Thank you. I can't believe she would do it on my 15th birthday. How could she do that?" the girl asks bursting into tears again. Harm pulls her into his arms and allows her to cry on his shoulder.

After a few minutes her tears let up and she pulls back from his embrace. "I can't believe I'm telling you all this and I don't even know your name," the girl says noticing her and Harm's hands still connected. But she doesn't mind because it fills so right.

"Harmon Rabb Jr., but you can call me Harm," he says giving her a heart warming smile.

"That's a nice smile. I'm Sarah Mackenzie, but my friends call me Mac," Sarah says melting as Harm's ocean blue eyes gaze upon her.

Silence falls upon them as they gaze into each other's eyes and a strange feeling falls over them. They inch closer and closer until finally their lips meet in a slow and passionate kiss. They savor each other's taste as their tongues roam one another's.

As they break apart both of their faces hold a look of shock as they look at each other. "I…uh…um…oh God. I've gotta go," Sarah says quickly getting up and running away. Harm sits in shock as his brain tries to accumulate the information on everything that just happened.

"There you are son. Your mother and I have been looking every where for you," Harm Sr. says helping his boy up.

"What?" Harm asks still in shock.

"Com on it's time to go home," he says leading him out of the arboretum.

Fro the remainder of the summer Harm Jr. begins to make his new life in Flagstaff, Arizona, but one thing continually sticks in his mind.

Every time he closes his eyes or stares quietly out into space he imagines her; the girl who has taken his heart completely and done it with just a glance. He keeps a piece of paper in his wallet that he has written her name and description on it. He has searched through phone books looking for her, but in the end has found no such luck. At night his dreams are filled with thoughts of her, the passionate kiss they shared, and a future that awaits them.

Summer has ended and kids of all ages head grudgingly back to school. Harmon Rabb Jr. sits in the back of Mrs. Steinhof's class doodling F-14s in his note book. He watches his fellow students file into the classroom and take their seats.

Just as the bell rings a tall brunette slips into the room and takes the seat next to him. Harm gazes at the girl next to him and notices something very familiar.

The teacher begins to call out names, but once she calls out 'Sarah Mackenzie' Harm shuts everything else out and concentrates on finding her. The girl next to him raises her hand to the name, and all he is able to do is stare in Shock.

"My god Sarah, is it you is it really you?" Harm asks coming out of his revere.

"Harm," she says in a shocked whisper.

"I can't believe you go here. I thought I'd never see you again," he says taking a hold of her hand.

"Mr. Rabb and Ms. Mackenzie be quiet," Mrs. Steinhof belts making Harmon and Sarah jump apart. Once the teacher's back is turned Harm whispers,

"Lunch," Sarah nods her head in understanding then turns her attention back to the lesson, every once in a while stealing a glance of Harm.

After several chimes of the bell and four class changes lunch has finally arrived. Harm grabs his home made salad from his lock and heads out into the courtyard in hopes of finding Sarah. Once the crowd of Jocks breaks in front of him he sees Sarah sitting alone on a bench with her nose in a book.

"I'm glad you showed up," he says taking a seat next to her. She looks up from her book to give him a small smile before returning her concentration to the book. "So what are you reading?" he asks in hopes to get more than just a smile out of her.

"War and Peace, I haven't read it in a while so I'd thought I'd pick it up again," she says book marking her place.

"Sarah when we first met and I know this is going to sound strange. But when we first met I felt a connection, almost like were to be together. Does that sound strange?"

"No, I had the same feeling." She takes his hand to give him a little more reassurance.

"I guess what I'm trying to do is ask you out on a date. So Sarah Mackenzie would you like to go out on a date with me?" He asks giving her his best flirtatious smile.

"I would very much like to go out on a date with you," she says with a giggle lingering in the back of her throat. He pulls her to his lips grabbing onto her arm. At that moment Sarah let's out a gasp filled with pain stopping the kiss.

"Sarah are you okay?" he asks moving to look at her arm.

"Yeah it's fine. Don't worry about it," she says moving her hand to cover the painful bruise on her arm.

He moves her hand to gain a better look at what she is trying to cover up. Harm looks at her arm in shock at the hand shaped bruise. "Sarah what happened?" he looks into her eyes as they begin to fill with tears. "Who did this to you?"

"My dad, but you can't tell anyone. Promise me you won't," she pleads.

"I promise." He gives her a small kiss on top of her head as a calming affect.

For the rest of lunch the sit together on the bench with hands held as they get to know each other more.

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Mm-mm-mm-mm-mm_

Sweeter than wine  
Softer than the summer night  
Everything I want, I have  
Whenever I hold you tight

This magic moment  
while your lips are close to mine  
Will last forever,  
forever till the end of time

Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Magic moment  
Magic moment  
Magic moment


	2. Ch2

_I like to dream yes, yes, right between my sound machine  
On a cloud of sound I drift in the night  
Any place it goes is right  
Goes far, flies near, to the stars away from here_

_Well, you don't know what we can find  
Why don't you come with me little girl  
On a magic carpet ride  
You don't know what we can see  
Why don't you tell your dreams to me  
Fantasy will set you free  
Close your eyes girl  
Look inside girl  
Let the sound take you away_

Sarah sits on a bench outside Trenton theatre wrapping her coat tighter around her. She checks her internal clock once again to see how late it is. Just as she is about to leave she spots Harm coming towards her out of the corner of her eye. "You're late," she states standing up to greet him.

"I know and I'm sorry. It's a bad habit, but my mom even says I'd be late to my own funeral," he laughs wrapping his arm around her waist.

"You know some how I can believe that. Just look at how many times you've been late to Chemistry," she laughs as they get in line.

"So what would you like to see?" he asks suggesting to the movies.

"I actually don't know. I think I want to see Animal House. I really like John Belushi." She gives him a small smile as he moves to play for the tickets.

After getting a large tub of popcorn, two drinks, and large Nachos they head into the theatre. "You know I can't believe you got Nachos and that large tub of popcorn," he says as they find their seats.

"Hey I'm a growing girl so shut up," she teases, handing him some popcorn.

As the light dim throughout the theatre and the move begins Harm's arm snakes around Sarah and rests on her shoulder. She snuggles against his chest, taking in the scent of his cologne.

They continue to watch the movie laughing and a few comments on nude men and women Harm earns a few slaps from Sarah as he wish he were John Belushi looking through that window.

The credits begin to creep up the screen as the theatre is slowly illuminated. "So what did you think?" he asks moving his arm around her waist as she stands up.

"I loved it. Thank you for taking me." She gives him a soft smile as she wraps her arm around his waist.

"Actually I meant our first date," he laughs.

"I liked it. I really did like it." She leans up on her tip toes and plants a small kiss on his cheek.

"I'm glad, so does this mean you would consider a second date?" they continue to walk along the side walk getting closer to Sarah's house.

"Harm…Thank you. Thank you for making me feel happiness once again and for that I can't wait for a second date and those there after," She says kissing him passionately.

Harm has just rung the doorbell to Sarah Mackenzie's house, and now he waits patiently for her to answer the door. He rolls back and forth on his heels, but suddenly stops when he hears the locks being undone. He feels the whoosh of the door open and his jaw drops once he sees Sarah. She's wearing a form fitting black dress with small straps and small diamond earrings accentuating it. "Hey," she says greeting him with a kiss.

"Hey yourself. Wow you look great," he says holding out his arm. She takes it and lets him lead her out to his car.

After about a thirty minute drive they arrive at their destination, Salon Galleria. Harm shuts the car off and quickly heads to the passengers side to help Sarah out. "Thank you. So why are we here?" she asks wondering why he's taken her to an art gallery for their second date.

"Because there's this beautiful Monet being shown, and I want you to meet my parents," he says giving her a gentle smile. Sarah halts in her steps and gulps down a large knot that has just formed in her throat.

"Harm this is only our second date, and I'm meeting your parents," she says still a little shocked.

"Don't worry they'll love you," he says kissing her lightly.

Once they enter the building they are surrounded by bunches of people making their way around the gallery. Harm spots his parents and quickly leads Sarah through the crowd. "Mom, dad, I'd like you to meet Sarah Mackenzie," he says gesturing to the shy Sarah on his arm.

"Oh it's so nice to meet you Sarah. I've been waiting for a month to see the girl who has stolen my son's heart," Trish Rabb says bringing out her hand for Sarah to shake.

"Thank you ma'am," Sarah says shaking her hand.

"Please dear call me Trish, and this is my husband Harmon. Also Harm's father," she laughs trying to make Sarah more comfortable.

Sarah gives a small smile then latches back onto Harm's hand. He gives it a soft squeeze and moves to kiss her head when Trish interrupts them and takes Sarah for a tour around the Gallery. "You've definitely have a winner there," Harmon says to his son while patting him on the back.

After a couple of hours making their way around the Gallery and taking in the beautiful art work, Harm leads Sarah to an office in the back of the gallery. "Harm why are we in here?" she asks watching him move around the office.

"I promised you a Monet and here it is," he says uncovering the painting. "Oh wow that's beautiful," she says feeling his arms wrap around her waist.

"It is isn't it?" It's called the Crepuscolo. It's not the real one, but its close enough," he says moving to sit on the office chair. They gaze at the picture taking in its beauty of red, orange, and purple.

They sit in the chair, Harm's arm tightly wraps around her midsection as his head rests on her shoulder.

"Do you know how beautiful you are Sarah?" Harm whispers into her ear. Sarah can feel the blush rising up her cheeks as she shakes her head no at his comment. "You're so beautiful that you out shine this painting and outshine the moon as it glistens off the ocean.

"Harm…" she says a little choked up.

"I know what you're going to say. That we've only been out on two dates and I don't know what I'm talking about. But I do Sarah. From the first time I saw you I felt a burning fire spark inside me. Sarah I love you I want you to know this." He finishes with a kiss along her lower jaw.

Once the shock falls away she moves her eyes toward his and draws his lips to hers. "Harm I've always dreamed of a prince charming and a love like no other. I can now say I've finally found him. I love you too," she says resting her cheek against his.

They sit quietly in each others arms' enjoying the moment full of love before Harm has to take Sarah home.

_Last night I held Aladdin's lamp  
And so I wished that I could stay  
Before the thing could answer me  
Well, someone came and took the lamp away  
I looked around, a lousy candle's all I found _

_Well, you don't know what we can find  
Why don't you come with me little girl  
On a magic carpet ride  
Well, you don't know what we can see  
Why don't you tell your dreams to me  
Fantasy will set you free  
Close your eyes girl  
Look inside girl  
Let the sound take you away,_


	3. Chapter 3

Sarah Mackenzie stands in front of the mirror holding pieces of clothing up to her trying to debate which clothes to war. Harm's words, "Wear something nice," play over and over again in her head. She picks up a nearly see through skirt and a small smile forms on her face. After putting the skirt on she finds a deep red sleeveless top and says, "Perfect." She grabs the ruby bracelet Harm gave her for an early birthday present and slips it on as she heads out the door.

As she finishes locking up the house, she feels a pair of strong arms wrap around her. "Guess who?" A deep voice says as it plants a small kiss on the back of her neck.

"Umm, Al Pacino?" she says with a large smile on her face.

"Nope guess again," he says with a laugh.

"Johnny Depp?"

"Nope. One more guess."

"Okay then how about prince charming?"

"Bingo. Now turn around and let me give you a real kiss," he says spinning her around in his arms. HE brings her into a passionate hello kiss as she lets go of the door.

"Well hello to you too," she says hugging him a little tighter.

"You look beautiful tonight Sarah," he whispers to her as he gazes down her shirt.

"Hey up here," she says to him as she moves his eyes to meet hers. He gives her an embarrassed smile but stops when she asks, "So where are we going?"

"Ahh! No no no. My Dear Sarah that is a surprise," he says leading her to the car. After helping her he gets in heads to La Cour.

As Harm gets closer to the Restaurant he tells Sarah to close her eyes and get ready for her birthday surprise. She lets out a small giggle as they swing into the parking lot. He shuts off the car and wraps his arms around her. "Okay open your eyes baby," he says kissing her cheek.

"Oh my god Harm. You've got to be kidding," she says shocked yet still completely excited.

"Nope, Sarah this is your birthday. Your sixteenth at that and you deserve something special." He plants another peck on her lips. "Now let's go and have a wonderful night." He gently takes her hand and leads her into the restaurant.

Once seated Harm wraps his arm around Sarah's waist and gently kisses her earlobe. "You know you really do look beautiful tonight," he whispers to her as her hand connects with his.

"Thank you, for all of this," she laughs giving him a small kiss before the waiter arrives. After taking their orders the waiter leaves them and Harm gains a suspicious sparkle in his eyes. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small, square, velvet box and places in on the table covering it with his hand.

"We've been together for a year and it has been the most wonderful year of my life, but I want more in my life." Sarah's eyes go wide and her heart begins to race as tears sting the back of her eyes. "Sarah I want to be with you forever. Now I now we're a little too young to get engaged, but I want to make you a promise. I promise that I will always love you no matter what, and that one day I will replace this ring." He moves the velvet box in front of her and opens it to reveal a ruby heart ring. Sarah's let's out a small gasp as her fingers trace the ring. "And Remember I never break my promises," he says kissing her once again. He sips the ring onto her right hand and swipes away a stray tear.

"Yes Harm, I promise to love you until the day I die," She says pulling his lips to hers for a passionate kiss.

They eat their dinner and desert holding hands, feeding each other; all the while stealing kisses from one another.

Harm and Sarah sit in his 1968 corvette in the driveway to Sarah's home as they indulge in the taste of each other's sensuous lips. "I love you so much Harm," she says wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love you too, princess," he laughs giving her one last good bye kiss. He watches her enter the house then begins his slow exit out of the driveway.

Once inside she stares down at her right and a smile graces her face as she gazes at the ring. She heads to her room to dream about tonight and what the future holds.

An hour later a loud bang brings her out of her thoughts and fear begins to rush over her body. "Sarah, where are you. Get your ass down her and take my shoes off," Joe Mackenzie yells drunkenly as he unsteadily makes his way to the couch. Sarah makes her way down stairs building up her inner strength. She makes her way up to the couch and stands by his side with her arms behind her back. "You stupid slut, get down there and take off my shoes," he says pushing her to her knees.

She lands next to his feet and begins to undo his shoes. Joe watches his daughter and notices a small glimmer coming off her hand. "What the hell." He grabs her hand and stares at the ring. "What is this?" he yells bending her hand backwards causing a small tear of pain slip from Sarah's eyes.

"It's a promise ring daddy. It's from the man I love," she says in a bear whisper.

"Who the hell would love a slut like you? You're just a whore. Take that damn ring off," he demands as he stands up.

"No it's mine," she says in a teary voice. He grasps tighter onto her hand and pulls the ring off her finger. He steadily makes his way into the kitchen dragging her along. He drops the ring into the disposal and turns it on. Sarah listens to the loud screeching and chopping sound that comes from the disposal as it demolishes her ring. Tears slip down her cheeks as she listens, not even noticing her father dragging her up to the sink.

"I'll teach you to disrespect me," he says edging her hand closer to the running disposal. Finally her senses come into check and she sends her father flying into the fridge. She stands in shock waiting for his reaction. Joe slowly gets up from the floor and makes his way to her. Suddenly the brunt force of a fist brings Sarah to the floor and leads her to smack her head against the cabinet door. As her mind clears from the crash she sees her father standing over her slowly undoing his pants. "If you want to act like a slut I'll treat you like one," he says letting his pants drop to the floor. As her father makes his way down to his knees, she can feel his hands running underneath her skirt. Finally her mind clears and she grabs a frying pan from inside the open cabinet. She bangs it across his head and watches him fall to the ground. She drops the pan to her side and quickly makes her way out the door running to the only safe place she knows.

The rain pours onto the streets of flagstaff drenching Sarah as she passes by house after house. After running five miles she reaches a tall two story house built in brick. She reaches the door out of breath and shaking.

Sarah knocks on the door with a shaky fist and waits from someone to answer. Finally the door opens and Sarah comes face to face with Harmon Rabb Senior. She stands frozen, to scared to say a word or let a bit of emotion through.

Harmon Rabb Sr. stares at the broken and battered girl in front of him. He watches her lower lip tremble and her body shakes as the rain falls down around her. Sarah's body finally gives up, and she falls to the ground. Harmon Sr. scoops her up and carries her into the house shutting the door with his foot. "Trish!" Harmon screams into the air as he lays Sarah onto the couch.

"What's wrong?" Trish asks entering the living room. She catches the sight of Sarah and let's out a loud gasp. "My god , what happened," she says walking up to Sarah's limp body.

"I don't know. Go get a blanket and Harm," he says pulling his hand away from Sarah's head and seeing it covered in blood. "What happened to you, princess?" he whispers to her.

"What happened to her? Where's Sarah?" Harm yells worriedly as he rushes into the living room. He lands by Sarah's head and brushes a few stray hairs out of her face. Right behind Harm is Trish with a few blankets. Harm jr. takes them and carefully bundles Sarah in them. "Dad, what happened?"

"I don't know she just appeared on the doorstep, and then collapsed. She's bleeding from the head," he says seeing tears slip down his son's cheeks.

Harm Jr's fingers run over Sarah's bruised cheeks and arms when a promise he made a year ago returns to his mind. He gathers her up in his arms and whisper into her ear, "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry," through a massive amount of tears. Sarah starts grasping at his shirt as she struggles to breathe. "Sarah, oh god, dad call an ambulance," he says watching the love of his life gasp for air and her eyes roll to the back of her head.

Nearly seven minutes after calling an ambulance the paramedics finally arrive. Trish leads them into the living room and shows them to Sarah. "Son you can stop now we've got her," one of the paramedics says as they begin to help her. The other paramedic notices the bruising and blood that adorns Sarah's body.

"What the hell happened?" The other paramedic asks.

"I think…I think her father beat her up. She collapsed on our doorstep," Harm says running his hand through his hair. Harm watches as the paramedics lift Sarah onto the stretcher and wheel her out to the ambulance.

"Come on, we'll follow them there," Harmon sr. Says guiding his son to the car.

As they follow the ambulance Harm Jr. sits in the back mumbling to himself as tears slip down his cheeks. "I should have never made that promise," he says once again.

"What promise sweetie?" Trish asks after watching her son for a few minutes.

"Her father beats her, and she promised me not to tell anyone. I'm so stupid I should have told you," he says wiping away a few more tears. "We've got to call the cops. This should've never happened to her."

The car finally pulls up to the hospital and then jumps out before it comes to a stop. He rushes inside the building inside the building and right up to the administrative desk. "I'm looking for a girl. She just came in," he says out of breath.

"Are you family?" the nurse asks seeing and older man and woman walk up to the young man.

"No, but I'm her boyfriend and I think her father beat her up."

"Okay I'll go let the doctor know someone is here, but you can't see her until it's cleared. For the time you can go sit in the waiting room over there," the nurse says pointing to a small room with barely any standing room left. Harm quietly follows his parents to the waiting room doing his best to hold back his tears.

"Don't worry son, everything's going to be okay," his father says rubbing Harm's back. Harm can only nod his head. A few tears begin to seep from his eyes and soon they poor as Harm reaches out for his mother. Trish takes him in her arms and cradles her son as he clings onto her for dear life.

"I love her mom. I'm not ready to let her go," he cries.

"You're not going to have to Harm. Sarah loves you too much to leave now trust me," she whispers to him as she wipes away a couple of stray tears.

After a twenty minute wait Harm sees a doctor exit one of the emergency rooms with a solemn look on his face. He takes a hold of his mother's hand as he watches the doctor enter the waiting room. His eyes follow the doctor as he walks up to a group with tear stained faces. He watches as the doctor gives the news that there family member did not make it. A nurse comes up to the three disrupting Harm's thoughts. "Are you here for Sarah Mackenzie?" she asks.

"Yes can we see her," Harm asks with hope in his eyes.

"If you follow me, I'll take you to her," The nurse says leading them down to the busy hallway. They reach a small room at the end of the hallway and quietly enter it. "Please try not to wake her. While the doctor's were working on her she woke, and we had a tough time getting her to calm down," The nurse says watching Harm walk up to Sarah. Harm nods his head as his parents whisper a quiet thank you to the nurse.

Harm takes a hold of Sarah's hand begins to softly caress it with her thumb. "I'm so sorry Sarah," he says as a small tear slips down his cheek. "If I knew this was going to happen, I would've done something sooner. I'm sorry baby, I love you," he says leaning down to kiss her hand.

Under his lips he feels her hand begins to stir making his eyes dart toward hers. "Hey," she rasps as her eyes adjust to the bright hospital lights.

"Hey to you too," he says reaching up to caress her cheek.

"Where am I?" she asks looking around the bright white room.

"Baby, you're at the hospital. You showed up on our doorstep beaten up and then you had problems breathing. Sarah, what happened?" Sarah's eyes begin to water as she listens to harm relay what happened. Her lower lip begins to quiver as her memories come back to her. Tears suddenly rush from her eyes as she quickly breaks. "Sarah honey calm down it won't be good for you," he says wrapping his arms around her body. She wraps her arms around his neck and cries into his shoulder not noticing the doctor entering.

The doctor walks up to Harmon and Trish and leads them out of the room. "How long have you known Ms. Mackenzie?"

"For a year now, she's our son's girlfriend," Trish says talking a hold of her husband's hand.

"Well by the looks of her x-rays she's been abused for quite sometime. "The doctor places a few x-rays on a lighted board. "Here is a picture of her ribs. You can see thick patches of re grown bone along most of her lower ribs. There are more signs of her being abused. Such as not wanting to be touched also the mass amount of bruising along her body.

We're calling the cops so it'd be best if you were there to support her." The doctor leaves Harm's parents alone and they head back into the room.

"Sarah takes a deep breath. I know it hurts, but you need to tell me. I'll be here no matter what," he says taking a hold of both her hands and gazing into her eyes sending love and support. She gives him a small nod and tightens her grip on his.

"After I woke up from hitting my head I saw my dad standing above me. His pants were down and he was pushing my legs apart. Harm he was going to rape me. My own father was going to rape me." She once again bursts into tears and wraps her arms around herself. They hear a small gasp from behind them and see Trish in a state of shock.

"Sarah, it's going to be okay. I promise you no one will ever hurt you again." Harm gathers Sarah into his arms and slowly rocks her back and forth.

"I wish my uncle Matt was here. He'd know what to do," She mumbles into his neck.


	4. Chapter 4

It has been tow years since that night of horror for Sarah. After her release from the hospital she was released into the custody of Matthew O'Hara her Uncle whom will always be there for her. A year of court legalities and petitions Sarah Ann Mackenzie was finally adopted by her Uncle, deeming it one of the happiest days of her life. Now it is two years later and all it has brought the couple is just the occasional stresses and doubts about college applications.

As the sun begins to set over the red clay dusted land of Arizona Matthew O'Hara sits in his favorite lounge chair reading the paper, all the while patiently waiting for his "daughter" to come down the stairs. He quickly checks the scores of the latest game when he hears the creek of the third and fourth stairs. "So Uncle Matt what do you think?" Sarah asks standing in front of him in a long white and black dress all though clinging to her, but not too much.

"You look absolutely beautiful. Just like your grandmother." She blushes a little at his comment and wipes away a small escaped tear.

"Thank you Uncle Matt. Do you think Harm will like it?"

"Definitely. Now just remember to be good. Don't stay out to late, don't do anything I wouldn't do, and please Sarah I know it may be tempting but please don't have sex." He gives her a stern look just as the doorbell rings.

"Don't worry Uncle Matt I'll be your good little princess," She says giving him a kiss on the cheek before heading to answer the door.

Harm stands at the door patiently waiting to see his Sarah as he adjusts his tie. The whoosh of the door opening pulls him out of his revere and brings him into a full state of shock. "Wow I was expecting beautiful, but you are just gorgeous," he says taking her hand in his, and lightly kissing it.

"Thank you sweetie." Sarah gives him a small peck on the lips before waving bye to her uncle.

The lights of the School's gym become brighter as the drive closer and closer towards it and their senior prom. They finally reach the parking lot and are visually attacked by a mass amount of streamers, balloons, and signs saying, "Dancing in the Moonlight." "Well Cindy really went all out didn't she? I mean how tack can you get," Sarah laughs as Harm helps her out of the car.

"What do you expect from the head cheerleader and peppiest girl in school, a Lynard Skynard concert?" Harm laughs.

"True, now let's go dance," she says kissing him passionately as they make their way into the gym. The music swims throughout the gymnasiums rafters as couples dance their final dance as seniors. "Can you believe it, in two week we're going to be graduating," Sarah says gazing up into Harm's ocean blues.

"Not really, but I can tell you that these have been the best years of my life and keep getting better as they continue with you in them." He places a gentle kiss on her forehead, as his arms wrap tighter around her. The song finally comes to an end and like any true Principal, Principal Greer yells at them all to go home and leave his hair.

The drive back to Sarah's is a quiet one, except for the occasional rustling from the passenger seat. Harm glances over at Sarah to notice her nervous twitching and saddened gaze. He pulls into the driveway and turns off the car before turning to look at his beloved. "Okay give it up, what's wrong?" he asks taking her hands into his.

"I'm scared Harm. I'm scared that when you go away you'll meet someone and totally forget about me. I love you so much Harm if I lost you, I would loose everything. You're my soul mate and I can't…" Sarah cries out through distraught tears.

"Live life without you." He finishes with his eyes holding hers captive.

"Yeah."

"Sarah, you are my soul mate. I love you with every part of my being, and I promise you that is how it will always be." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a near replica of the promise ring he gave her two years ago. The tears fall faster from Sarah's chocolate eyes as she watches him slid the ring onto her finger.

"I love you Harm," she says pulling him in for a passionate kiss. Sarah now sits on Harm's lap with her arms tightly wrapped around his neck as their foreheads rest against one another.

"Did you hear anything from Yale yet?" Harm asks feeling up down the sides of her curves.

"I got something in the mail yesterday," she says taking her bottom lip into his and giving it a light kiss.

"Well what did it say?"

"Just that I got in, with full scholarship," she says as a large smile graces her face.

"Baby that's great I'm so happy for you," he says giving her yet another passionate kiss. They soon get lost in each other but it is quickly broken by the bright porch light flicking on, letting them both know that her Uncle Matt is watching. She gives him a quick kiss goodbye before heading into the house leaving him in a very distressed state.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, here's the thing. I know nothing about the Naval Academy's education, so if anything is wrong with it let me now. That would be a great help. Thank you for reading and please forgive me for any mistakes.

Seven years have passed since Harm and Sarah's graduation. Sarah moved off to Yale to study in their prestigious law department, while Harm went of to fulfill his dreams of becoming a naval aviator at Annapolis, the naval academy. Sarah graduated from Yale with full honors, the first in her class, and with a job offer from one of the top law schools in the country.

But today is all about Harm. Today it is official, today Harm on Rabb Jr. become a third generation naval aviator. He stands in his room running his fingers of his crisp white uniform as he reflects on the past seven years. He remembers the time he meet Jack Keeter, his best friend and companion throughout their time at the academy. Even though Keeter teased him about him and Sarah, the late study nights were a breeze with him along to make it fun. Harm comes back to reality and his eyes rest on one of his favorite pictures of Sarah, eating a giant chocolate sundae. "God Sarah I wish you could be here today," he says to the picture remembering their conversation a few days ago.

Harm leans against the wall of the 5th floor common room as he listens to Sarah's voice on the other end. "Sweetie, Harm I wish I could be there with you and for you, but I'm sorry Mr. Tate wouldn't let me off. You know I love you right." Sarah says glad that he can't see her sneaky smile through the phone.

"I know I just love you so much and I thought since I was there for your graduation that you could be here for mine," Harm sighs in sadness.

"I am there with you, it may not be in person, but I'm there in your heart. Harm I'm so proud of you. Sweetie I have to go now, I love you and I'll see you as soon as I can." Harm hears the click of the phone on the other end and whispers a quiet 'I love you too' before hanging up.

The bell of the United States Naval Academy Chapel rings loudly throughout the campus signaling for all graduates to come to the field. Harm slips Sarah's picture into his pocket and briskly heads out towards the food.

The commencement ceremony is what anyone would expect, all navy, no fuss. As names are read out each future aviator stands up and heads onto the stage to receive their wings. Each new aviator stands behind their commanding officer as he makes the final speech. As it comes to a close Anchors Aweigh begins to play as everyone breaks away to meet up with their families. "Oh Harmon, sweetie I'm so proud of you," Trish says wrapping her arms around her son and giving him a big hug.

"Thank you mom, so what do you think dad?" Harm asks turning to his father with a proud smile on his face.

"I'm so proud of you son," Harmon Sr. says with a few tears shimmering in his eyes.

"Thank you dad that means a lot to me," he says with a smile but out of the corner of his eye he wishes to see Sarah walking towards him.

"Son what's wrong?" Trish asks noticing his body change.

"It's just I wish Sarah could have been here."

"She is, just in your heart," Trish says trying to comfort her son, all the while trying to not let her secret show on her face.

On the other end of the field, after saying a quick hello to Keeter, Sarah quickly but quietly makes her way up behind Harm. She carefully places her hands teasing over his eyes and whispers into his ear, "Guess who?"

"Baby, you made it," he says spinning around and pulling her into his arms. He gives her a quick hello kiss, but pulls away noticing a sneaky look in her eye. "Wait a second, I thought you said you couldn't make it," he says staring down at her.

"Well let's just say your mother and I decided to trick you a little," she laughs pulling his shocked face down for a passionately gentle kiss.

"I guess my pain was good enjoyment huh." He looks down at her still sneaky smile. "Oh well I'm just so happy you're here."

"Me too, I'm so proud of you sweetie." She pulls him down for a back breaking kiss making him blush a little as it is in front of his parents.

"So when exactly are you two getting married?" Trish asks with laughter in her voice as she notices them both turn a nice shade of rose red.

"Mom!" Harm exclaims he tried to hide both of their embarrassments.

"Oh Harmon I'm just teasing, but I would like to see a wedding before I reach your grandmother's age," she laughs as they all head towards the car.

It's been a couple of months now since Harmon's graduation. Harm and Sarah decided that 11 years of dating was enough of separation, and decided to move in with each other. Late one night Harm arrives home well before Sarah and quietly sifts through the mail on their couch while waiting for his baby to come home. A letter caught his attention and he slowly opened it fearing of what it may say inside, he quickly scanned through the letter and a heavy sigh left his body. He decided the best way to tell her would be alone together at their favorite café. It is two days later and Harm and Sarah sit in a quiet corner of their favorite café tightly clinging to each other. "So Harm why exactly are we here and why are you so tense?" she says looking up into his eyes.

"Well, I guess it's better now then never. Sarah I got a letter in the mail yesterday, it was from the Navy, and I'm supposed to report to the Patrick Henry in a week." He takes a quick look down at her and sees her eyes swelling up with tears. Harm quickly plants a soft kiss on her forehead before wiping away a few of her stray tears.

"Are you going to be okay," he whispers feeling her hold on tighter to him.

"Yeah, I will be. I know it has to happen, but I really don't want it to," she says gazing into his eyes.

"Don't worry I'll do everything possible to stay safe and return to your arms safe and sound. And I promise that," he says pulling her towards and giving her a passionate kiss.

The week is up Sarah along with Trish and Harmon Sr. stands in the array of family members all saying goodbye to their loved ones. Harm gives his mother and father a big hug and a kiss on the cheek, before moving to a Sarah, who is trying to hide her tears. "I'm going to miss you the most of all, princess," he says wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I'm going to miss you too," she laughs through tears as she feels him lightly tickle her sides.

"I love you Sarah, never forget that, and I promise you I'll send my letter tapes weekly," he says giving her a sweet goodbye kiss before leaving to board the Patrick Henry. They watch the ship pull out of harbor all with proud tears in their eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

The sun is beginning to set in D.C. as people begin to leave work and head home, one woman sits in her office with a Mount Everest of paper work in front of her. She rubs her temples for the thousandth time within the hour in trying to understand her most recent case. She is suddenly brought out of her revere with a knock on the office door. "Excuse me Ms. Mackenzie."

"Yes Shelly?" Sarah asks glancing up at her secretary

"Ma'am I'm about to head home and well I was just wondering if you needed anything else before I left."

"Yeah could you bring me the Richards file, please?"

"Sure thing ma'am oh and by the way, happy birthday," Shelly says before heading out of the office.

"Yeah, thanks," Sarah mumbles to herself as she moves her concentration back to her work.

Today has not been the best day for Sarah Mackenzie, let alone for her birthday. First off when she woke up this morning the air conditioning in her apartment wasn't working; then her electricity went out before she was able to make her morning cup of coffee. But worst of all she had not gotten a call, letter, or even a present from her boyfriend, Harmon Rabb, making her all the more worried.

Out in the hallway Shelly grabs the file she's looking for, when she notices a man walking towards her. "Excuse me miss. I was wondering if Sarah Mackenzie might still be in."

"Yes sir, but business hours are over. If you would like I could make you an appointment for tomorrow."

"Actually this is kind of personal I was wondering if I could go on back."

"Okay sir, just follow me," she says leading Harm towards Mac's office.

What feels like forever, but is only just a few seconds they reach Sarah's office. "Come in," they both hear Sarah yell. Shelly quietly walks in and places the requested file on the corner of the desk. "Thank you Shelly, have a good weekend," Sarah says without even looking up. As Shelly exits the office, Harm slips in and quietly takes a seat.

He watches her intently, noticing the concentrated furrow on her forehead, and the way her lips continue to pucker over the top of her pen. He sees her reach for the freshly placed file and hears her let out a groan as she looks over it. "This is not the file I wanted," she mumbles. She rises out of her seat finally taking her eyes off her paper work, She looks up to see Harm sitting there with a smug look on his face.

"I was wondering how long it was going to take you," he laughs as she makes her way to him. She stands in front of him glaring down. A hard smack hits him, "God, what was that for?" he says wincing in pain.

"For not letting me know you were here sooner," she falls into his lap with an exasperated sigh. "I've been so worried about you. You know a call would've been nice." She gives a loving smile before placing a feather light kiss on his lips.

"I know but it would have ruined the surprise. Now what do you say to taking my gorgeous girlfriend out for some dinner and dancing, and then a special desert tonight?" Harm asks cradling her within his arms.

"I think she'll love it," she says with a sly smile, before giving him a proper hello kiss.

After they arrive back at the apartment Sarah heads into her room to get change, while Harm grabs his suitcase and heads for the guestroom. He slips the last piece to the gray suit on and checks himself in the dresser's mirror. "Perfect" he says to himself running a nervous hand through his spiked hair. He runs his hands across every pocket possible. His wallet…check, his keys…check, and a very special gift…check.

Noting that he has everything he heads out of the bedroom and into Sarah's. As he enters the doorway he sees her putting on her last bit of jewelry. His ocean eyes sip in her luxurious body accented by the curvaceous and long navy blue dress she is wearing. "You look gorgeous," he says walking up to her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"So where are you taking me tonight, Mr. Rabb." Sarah giggles as Harm places soft kisses along her lower jaw.

"You'll have to wait and see. Tonight is about surprises, and a happy, happy birthday."

The atmosphere hangs heavy with the notes of Jazz music, chatter, and laughter, especially above one smoky corner of the restaurant. "Sarah I still can't believe you can eat that artery clogging meat," Harm teases her as she finishes off the last bit of her steak, giving him a satisfied look as she does.

"Because I'm a carnivore, and can't imagine surviving off your rabbit food," she teases him back.

"Okay miss smarty pants, how about a dance?" he asks taking her hand in his.

"Of course." They slide out of the corner both and head out onto the dance floor to join the other couples.

As the music slows Harm pulls Sarah closer to him and softly kisses the top of her head. Sarah rests her head upon his shoulder as she takes in the soothing beating of his heart. "I love you Sarah," Harm whispers into her ear.

"I love you too," she says with a smile gracing her lips. "Thank you for this great birthday," she says wrapping her arms around his neck.

"It's not over yet. We've still got dessert." He plants another soft kiss along her ear.

"Oh really and what would that be?" She asks with laughter in her voice.

"Impatient aren't we." He weaves his fingers through the bottom of her curls.

"I'm aloud one day to be." She gives him another kiss before they head back to their table.

After paying the check he helps Sarah out of the booth, and with his arm around her he leads her out of the door. Instead of heading toward the car, Harm hangs a Louie heading towards a softly lit pathway. "Harm where are you going the car is back that way," she says pointing behind them.

"I know, but I'm heading toward dessert. I thought you wanted some," he laughs at her quizzical look.

The couple walks further into the park with the stars twinkling above them, and the wind just caressing the top of the trees. Up ahead of them Harm notices the ice cream peddler. "There is dessert," he says pointing toward the aging man.

"Ice cream?" she asks with a quirked eyebrow.

"Yep chocolate for you and vanilla for me," he says to the man. The man nods his head and begins to scoop their order. After receiving the cones Harm hands over the money; then leads Sarah to a secluded bench within the park. Sarah rests her head on his shoulder as she widdles down her scoop. Harm watches her and falls deeper in love with her, if that was even possible for him.

A few minutes after finishing their cones, Harm leads her off the bench and they make their way further into the park. They finally make it to the highest peak in the park, and shock overcomes them as they take in the beauty of the mall below them with the rainbow of lights a glow. Sarah steps out of Harm's embrace to get a better look at the sight below her. "Harm, come here you've got to get a better look. Harm?" she turns back around, and sees Harm down on one knee, with a small box in his hand. She gasps at the sight in front of her.

"Sarah, from the first time I saw your beautiful chocolate brown eyes I fell, and hard, in love with you. "You're so kind, loving, caring, and supporting that I can't see my life without you in it. I want to be able to kiss you anytime I want, see your smile, have a family with you, and live the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me Sarah?" He asks opening the box to reveal a diamond solitaire resting on a platinum band. Harm watches Sarah carefully as tears fall slowly down her face in a small trickle.

A loud roar of thunder breaks the mood and quickly rain follows shocking the lovers.

* * *

So here it is, does she say yes, or does she say no. You decide. Hehe. Anyway what do you think should happen next? What should the wedding be like? It's all up to you just tell me what you want in your review. 


	7. Chapter 7

"**PULL IT UP HAMMER, PULL IT UP!"** Harm hears the ground crew yell at him through his head set. He concentrates harder on the landing strip, but seemingly can's as his focus becomes blurry; then all of a sudden a bright flash of light goes off followed by loud sounds of crunching metal.

The next thing Harm knows he's awakening in the sterile sick bay of the Patrick Henry. "Where am I," he asks a corpsman in a raspy voice.

"You're in sick bay lieutenant. Don't worry though, the helo will be here tomorrow to take you." The corpsman says readjusting the I.V. Harm looks around the rest of the room and notices he's the only one there.

"Jessie?" he asks.

"The captain's coming to talk to you later. Just get some rest for now." Harm let's sleep overtake him once again.

In Arizona, Harmon and Trish sit around doing a few crafts and catching up on lagging paperwork. A loud ringing interrupts the silence and even startles Trish. "Rabb Residence," Harm on says into the phone as he lays down the model airplane. "Uh…huh, yes I understand we'll be there tomorrow. Thank you Tom." Harmon hangs up the phone and slowly turns to Trish. She notices his watery eyes, and a since of fear washes over her.

"Trish…Harm was in an accident." Tears begin to fall out of Trish's eyes as she grabs her husband's hand for support. "He was flying and when he tried to land he crashed into the carrier deck." Trish releases a few more tears as Harmon continues to wipe them away.

"Is he okay?" she asks with great fear in her voice.

"They're moving him to a hospital tomorrow. Right now all they know is that he's got a concussion, and two broken legs. I told them we'll be there tomorrow." More tears fall onto their joined hands as they both cry for their son.

After a few minutes Trish looks up at her husband and says, "Oh no! What about Sarah?"

"We'll call her and get her a plane ticket. Don't worry everything's going to be okay," he says brining his wife in for a hug.

* * *

I'm turning over this story to the hands of my readers, Tell me what should happen. 


	8. Chapter 8

Sarah Mackenzie cling to her latest birthday present from her fiancé, a small silver locket with the words "I love you," written across it in Farsi. Her grasp around it becomes tighter as she takes the long ride up to the sixth floor. As the elevator doors ding she gives her locket one last kiss and begins her way down the sterile hallway. As she rounds the corner, she sees Trish and Harmon talking to a doctor as Grams listens in from the sidelines. "I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but there is a large chance that your son may never be able to walk again. The crash was very severe, and right now, things are very sketchy. Right now, it's just a waiting game; I'm so sorry,' the doctor says seeing the emotions run through the family's faces, not knowing whether to be joyful or sad.

"Thank you doctor," Harmon says, comforting his wife.

"Harm, do you think he'll be okay?" Trish asks, hugging her husband closer.

"He will be! He has to be!" Sarah says, coming out form behind the corner with tears streaming down her face. Grams walk up to her and envelopes Sarah in her arms, trying to comfort the young girl.

"Don't worry; he will be," Sarah Rabb says, feeling the young woman's tears on her shoulder.

Later that night, as the moon glows through the open windows in the waiting room, Trish sits next to Sarah, both crying for a son, friend, and fiancé. Harmon notices the doctor walking up to them, and stands up stretching his tall body. "I have some good news for everyone. Lieutenant Rabb has woken up, and we've been able to run some better tests on him. So far both of his legs are broken, and there is some swelling around the spine causing some numbness; but over time, and with therapy, he will be okay. You can go see him for a few minutes, but then he needs his sleep, if you'll follow me." The doctor makes his way down the hallway with everyone close behind.

As the door to Harm's room opens, he shifts his gaze to the door watching his parents, grandmother, and his fiancé filter into the room. He watches carefully as everyone walks in, and notices Sarah make her way toward the small corner of the room. "Sweetie, I'm so glad you're all right," Trish says, hugging her son close to her.

"It's okay mom. I'm going to be fine," he says, giving his mother a reassuring smile. After a few more minutes of concerned questions and tears of relief, the small group decides it would be best to give Harm some time to rest. As they filter out of the room, Sarah being the last, they hear a soft, "wait" from Harm. Everyone looks back into the room, as they all see Harm reach out for Sarah.

"Sarah, just stay for a couple more minutes, please," he pleads, noticing her withdrawing form within. Sarah gives a small nod as she makes her way back into the room. She hears the door shut behind her before daring to look up at him. "Baby, I'm okay I promise you." He follows her as she makes her way to the window. She stares out into the darkness, trying to hide her tears from her one true love. As she turns back around, Harm sees the fresh tears glistening off her face.

"It's not that. God, Harm I nearly lost you," she says as more tears stream down her face. He watches her withdraw back into her self, as her only way to deal.

"I know. Will you please sit down and let me hold you?" he pleads in hopes to get her out of her shell. She quietly agrees, as she makes her way toward his bed. She carefully sits down next to him making sure all the I.V.'s and tubes are out of the way. She places her hand underneath his, which lies across his stomach, as his other hand wraps around her waist. "Talk to me," he says as his fingers trace her engagement ring.

"I was so scared when your mother called me. I was afraid that I had lost my lifeline. Harm, I love you so much, and I just can't loose you," she cries out, as she gazes into his eyes. He reaches up to brush away a few tears.

"I feel the same way, I'm sorry Sarah. I never meant to scare you." She glances up at the heart monitor and the bags of I.V. fluid that are all connected to him.

"Promise me you will never leave me again," she says, laying her head down on his shoulder.

"I promise; so, how bad am I?" he asks, moving his forehead to rest against hers.

"Well, you have two broken legs, and you've got some swelling around your spine making your lower body numb; but the doctor did say that the swelling will go down, and with some therapy you should be able to walk down the aisle with me," she says, moving her hand to rest on his chest.

"I'm going to need your help through this."

"Don't worry I'll be there for everything," she says, giving him a soft kiss.

Sweat streams down the concentrated creases of his face as he carefully makes his way down the padded pathway. He reaches the end and looks up towards the doorway. He gives the woman leaning against the frame a small smile as she watches him. "Look babe no hands," he says as she makes her way up to him.

"I'm so proud of you sweetie," she says giving him a small kiss on his cheek. She wraps her arms around his waist as his therapist brings around a wheelchair.

"You had a good session today Navy. Keep doing those exercises and soon you won't have to deal with me," he laughs as he gives harm a pat on the back.

"I can't wait for that day Jimmy, just kidding. See you next week," Harm laughs as Sarah pushes him down the hallway.

Later that night dinner is finished, and Harm sits out on the deck lost n his own thoughts as Sarah and Grams are inside washing the dishes. "He seems distant tonight; do you know what's wrong?" Grams asks, handing over a dish.

"He was fine on the drive home, but after his nap he was much more quiet and distant," Sarah says watching as her fiancé rocks back and forth on the gliding bench.

"You go talk to him. I'll finish up here," Grams says taking a plate out of Sarah's hands. Sarah wipes her hands dry and heads out onto the deck.

Harm watches a firefly make a path in front of him as the front porch is lit from the light streaming from the kitchen. The screen door slams shut behind him followed by the sound of foot steps. Sarah sits down next to him on the bench and silently watches his concentrated face. He let's out a heavy sigh, still not recognizing Sarah next to him. She watches his hand fidget up and down on his knee and slowly moves her hand onto of his. She moves her left hand to caress his fingers as she feels him tense beneath her. "I love you," she whispers into his ear. A small tear streams down his cheek as he hears her words. "You want to talk about it?" she asks moving her hand to caress his cheek.

"Why did I get to live? I mean Jessie had a wife and a kid on the way. He was such a good guy he never deserved this. I can still hear his screams. I can hear everyone screaming at me. Get up, Get up. Everything got blurry and then there was a giant flash of light. I didn't mean to do it, I really didn't," he says as more tears break through and he turns to look at her.

"I know sweetie, I know, its okay," she says pulling him to her chest. She feels wave after wave of crying as it falls onto her shoulder. As she feels his tears subside she pulls his face up to look at hers. "Sweetie you know none of this was your fault right?" She asks moving her fingers through her hair.

"My brain knows that, but my heart says it was mine. I feel so bad," he says feeling the comfort in her touch.

"And the pain just won't go away, believe me I know sweetie. But listen it's something, that's happened in your life and you can only let it make you stronger. Harm I think its time you put your life into perspective apologize to Jessie and his family, and think about a new way of life," she says cleaning away his tears.

The dew has not even formed on the grass yet in Bellville, Pennsylvania, yet Sarah feels someone shaking her awake. "Sarah wake up I've got to show you something," Harm says as he continually shaking her shoulder.

"Harm it's one in the morning what are you doing awake?' she asks opening an eye to get a better look at Harm. She notes he looks a little disheveled, but knocks it up to sleep.

"Just come with me, I've got something to show you." He quickly pulls the covers off her allowing the cold air to reach her.

"Harm!" she screeches as she pulls a blanket around herself. "Lead the way, I'll follow." She slowly gets up and watches him quickly make his way down the stairs. She follows him all the way to an old building on the back of the farm. "Harm it's freezing out here let's go back inside," she says wrapping the blanket tighter around her.

"First you've got to see this." He pushes the doors open and reveals an old, worn out, bi plane. "I remember hearing stories about this when I was a kid and it's here. It used to be my grandfather's, but when he died it was never touched again. I've been working on this for a couple of days, and with a few new parts, some cleaning, and new paint, it will be as good as new," he says walking around the plane letting his fingers remember every curve.

"Harm, sweetie, look at me." She takes a hold of his hand and turns him toward her. "With your night vision problem and the accident your flying for the Navy is over. You need to accept that."

"I can't," he yells, shocking her a little bit. He rests his hand against the plane while the other is still in encased in hers. His forehead falls against the cool metal as his tears slide down the body. "Flying and the Navy is all I've ever wanted, and now it's been ripped from me. It's all I've ever known. I have no other skills, what else could I possibly do? Sarah, I'm so scared," he says with a heavy sigh and a few more tears falling from his eyes. Sarah's face turns solemn as she watches his body rack with tears. She slowly walks up behind him and wraps her arms around his waist. She places a few kisses down his spine before finally resting against his back.

"What about being a lawyer. You're a pretty good negotiator, plus you helped me so much when I was in school," she says wrapping the blanket tighter around them both.

"But flying…It's been my life…next to you," he says craning his neck to get a look into her soft brown eyes. As he does he notices seriousness to them, yet a caring glow in them. He turns around and pulls her against his chest wrapping her in a hug.

"I know, and now it's time to begin a new life. You know a life with a wife and a family, and a new career. You've got me and whatever you decide, I will be here for you."

"Sarah, I'm scared," he says gazing into her eyes. She reaches up to caress his cheek as she reassuringly gazes into his eyes.

"I know, but I'll be there every step of the way, cheering you on. I'm your own personal little cheerleader," she says through a watery laugh. He returns her smile before leading them both down onto the hay covered floor.

"I love you," he whispers into her ear as she rests her head against his chest. "Thank you for loving me."

"No problem, there's no one else I would rather love, or have as my soul mate," she says fanning out the blanket to have it cover the both of them. As she rests against his chest she feels his breath evening out and his body go lax. "I love you," she says laying her head down on his chest and letting her eyelids drift close.

* * *

okay, as i continue to ask for help here's one more thing give me some names for children. Pwease :) 


	9. Chapter 9

Ooh...ooh...  
Oh...oh...  
Ooh...oh...oh...yeah  
Mmm...mmm...mmm...mmm...

This will be  
An everlasting love  
This will be  
The one I've waited for  
This will be  
The first time anyone has loved me, oh...oh...oh...

I'm so glad  
He found in time  
And I'm so glad that  
He rectified my mind  
This will be  
An everlasting love for me, whoa, ho

Loving you  
Is some kind of wonderful  
Because you've shown me  
Just how much you care  
You've given me the thrill of a lifetime  
And made me believe you've got more thrills to spare, oh

A book lies open on the large king size bed as the bedside lamp's glow illuminates the pages. Sarah skims the pages of the open as she listens to Harm take a shower. She hears him turn off the water as she flips to a new chapter. As she continues to read she hears his wet feet hit the tile as he makes his way into the room. She feel the bed shift from his weight, a light sigh passes her lips as his arms wrap around her.

Harm plants light kisses behind her ear, knowing that's her weak spot. He feels her heart beat faster as his lips move down her neck, while his hand runs along the curve of her hip. All the while he watches her carefully for any reaction to his seduction. He looks over her shoulder and down at the book, noticing she's been on the same page for five minutes. "You know you've been reading that same page for five minutes now," he states as his hand travels to the rim of her pajamas. Sarah book marks the page; then rolls over to meet his lips with hers.

"Really, I guess I was distracted. I wonder what from?" she asks, while running her fingers through his coarse chest hair.

"I think I have an idea," he laughs leaning in to capture her lips in a flaming kiss. As he pulls back, he notices the fiery passion within her eyes, reflecting his own. His hand moves up to her cheek to caress it, as he takes in the addictive drink that is Sarah Mackenzie. "Marry Me?" he asks pinning her beneath him.

"Now isn't that what this is about," she says flashing her engagement ring in front of him.

"I mean this weekend. We can have it at grams' with just the family. It'll be wonderful." He feels her arms wrap around him, and pull him closer to her.

"What about a dress, and a priest, and flower, and everything else?"

"My grams can take care of it, even the dress part," he says planting small, light, kiss at the corner of her mouth. "So what do you say? I've graduated form law school, I think its time to make good on my promise." She searches his eyes to see if he is telling the truth, and finds it within the deep depths of his ocean blues.

"Yes I'll marry you this weekend, with the sun setting, on the Rabb farm," she says with glee as she leans up to rope his lips. Her hands snake their way to his boxers as he reaches over to turn off the bed side lamp.

The weekend has arrived, although quickly, not without nerves for the soon to be husband and wife. The 1968 corvette pulls into the gravel driveway of the Rabb farm. Harm looks over at Sarah with a bright flyboy smile, as he takes a hold of her hand. "Are we ready?"

"Definitely," she says giving him a small kiss, before getting out of the car.

After grabbing their luggage, they head into the house finding it dead silent. "Grams we're here," Harm yells. He takes Sarah by the hand and they move through the kitchen, stopping along the way for a cookie. "Grams," Harm yells once again, as they continue to look throughout the house.

They finally reach the back yard and notice Grams, Harm Sr., Trish, and Matt O'Hara decorating the yard, with many roses. "You see Harm I told you they didn't just disappear," Sarah says a little louder than usually, getting the attention of their family members. Grams' is the first to look up from her work, noticing the couple on the porch. She rushes toward them and envelopes them in a hug.

"Good, I'm glad you made it," she says as the rest head for the porch to give them a hug. "Now your wedding's to be Saturday evening, so we've got to get you ready," grams say separating Harm and Sarah. Grams and Trish lead Sarah upstairs and Matt and Harmon lead Harm to the seating at the corner of the porch.

Upstairs in the sewing room, grams and Trish talks amongst themselves as they search through the closet for something. Sarah listens carefully as her nerves become awakened with each word. "Okay what exactly is going on here?" Sarah asks, as Trish pulls out a large white bag.

"Your wedding dress, my dear," Grams says unzipping the bag.

"What!" Sarah says shocked as she takes in the dress's beauty. She slowly stands up, and makes her way to the cream colored dress. Once she reaches it, her fingers trace the sweeping neckline, and the feel of the soft silky fabric.

"Now it may be a little bit big, but we can fix that with some sewing," Grams says with a bright smile on her face.

"Its perfect, but where did you find it?" she asks looking up at them both.

"My dear this is a family heir loom and it only serves it right for you to wear it," Grams says moving behind Sarah, and moves the dress in front of her. Sarah glances into the mirror making a small tear roll down her cheek.

Back on the porch Harm glances between his father and Matt as they both talk about marriage and how to treat a woman. "Oh and one more thing, if I ever, and I mean ever find out that you've hurt Sarah, I will take you by the through and rip you limb from limb," Matt says with a dark gleam in his eyes, conveying his severity.

"And I'll be there helping him," Harmon replies, patting his son on the back.

"Hey I thought you were supposed to be on my side," Harm laughs looking at his dad.

"Son the first and only point about marriage is that the woman is right, no matter what. If you both have love and respect for one another; then there won't be too many bumps in the road," Harmon says giving his son a comforting smile. Harm looks out into the yard and reflects upon the thought that within twenty-four hours he will be a married man, a happ9y on eat that.

Later that night, Sarah lies awake on her bed, thinking about the day ahead, when she hears a knock at the door. She looks over and notices a piece of paper slip under the door. She gets out of bed and grabs the note, noticing right away it's from harm because of the small planes on the front. She read the words, _"I miss you"_ which makes her smile. She quickly grabs a pen from her purse and writes her response, _"I miss you to; I can't sleep without you holding me." _She slips it back underneath the door, before grabbing a pillow and blanket.

On the other side of the door Harm sits against the wall, when he notices the not fly out from underneath the door. He pulls it toward him, and laughs a smile at the response. He quickly removes his shirt and writes a quick note, before sending it back. Sarah pulls the shirt close to her nose, taking in his scent before reading the message. Her eyes go wide at it and she quickly writes a shocked, _"What!"_ then sends it back.

_"Please, just do it, I can't sleep without something," _he whispers into the crack of the door. She lets out a heavy sigh then removes her night shirt. She sends it under the door before putting on his shirt.

Harm writes down, _"Do you still want to marry me?" _on the sheet before sending it under the door.

_"Always, anytime, anyplace, everywhere," _she writes back, adding a kiss at the end. He sends a quick kiss back before whispering an _"I love you"_ to her.

_"I love you too flyboy," _she whispers back, as she hears him head back to his bedroom.

Matthew O'Hara watches his niece pace the length of the kitchen as she mumbles to her self. "Sarah why don't you sit down," he says pulling out a chair for her. She eyes her uncle; then sits down, all the while still mumbling to herself. She begins to hyper ventilate, causing her uncle to grab a paper bag. "Breathe in and out slowly," he says rubbing her back. After a few slow, deep breaths, Sarah begins to gain control of her body. "So what exactly had got you so worked up, last night you were on cloud nine,' Matt says taking a hold of her hand.

"I don't know, I think its nerves, excitement, everything bundled together." She looks up at her uncle, and the only true father figure she's ever had search for comfort. He pulls her into his arms and places a kiss on the top of her head. He pulls her into his arms and places a kiss on the top of her head.

"Sarah, you're a strong beautiful woman, and Harm is the right man for you, hell he's the only one for you, and you're the only one for him. Don't worry, once this wedding gets on its way, all your worries will go away," he says giving her a small hug. "Alright, now lets get you married," he laughs leading her to the door.

Out in the yard Harm stands next to the priest when he hears the stereo inside begin to play the wedding march. He inhales a deep breath to calm his nerves. "You okay son?" the priest asks patting Harm on the back.

"I think so," Harm says watching the door to the house carefully. Sarah, with her hand resting along her uncle's arm, walks down the stairs. She begins a slow walk toward Harm with a smile on her, to out shine the sun. Harm's breathe catches in his throat as he gazes into the beauty of his bride. The priest looks over at Harm, and tries to suppress a laugh as he notices him turning a little blue. "Breathe son," he says slapping him on the back. Harm lets out the breath as Sarah slips her hand into his.

"Be good to her," Matt says before taking his seat next to Grams. Sarah looks over at Harm and mouths and _"I love you." _

"We are here today to join Sarah and Harm in Holy matrimony. They are here today by a bond so strong that if it is true, that it can never be broken, this bond is love. Sarah, Harm remembers that a strong friend ship is the basis for a healthy marriage. Always listen to one another, and always trust one another. Support one another in whatever adventures may come your way. Harm, do you take Sarah to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, till death do you part?"

"I do," he says gazing into Sarah's eyes.

"Good answer. And do you Sarah take Harm to be your lawfully wedded Husband in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, till death do you part?"

"I do," she says squeezing Harm's hand. They smile at one another, as the priest silently blesses the rings.

"These rings are a symbol of your commitment to one another and a promise that your marriage will last for eternity. Harm takes the ring off the bible and slides it onto Sarah's left hand.

"With this ring I thee wed." Sarah then repeats the same action, but with a little kiss on the ring before she slides it on.

"By the power vested in me, by the state of Pennsylvania, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride," the priest says with a broad smile.

"Come here flyboy," Sarah says with a laugh as she pulls him down for their first kiss as man and wife.

"Wow," he states as they break away. "Remind me to marry you more often," he says with a large smile as he looks down at her. She let's out a small laugh, when they feel they rest of the family come up to congratulate them.

After a few minutes Grams says, "Alright let's head inside and celebrate." Everyone heads inside, with Harm and Sarah brining up the rear. As they reach the bottom of the stairs, Harm pulls Sarah into his arms.

"I love you Mrs. Rabb," Harm says wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I love you too Mr. Rabb," she laughs leaning into his embrace.

"How about one more kiss for the road," he says capturing her lips into his. Harmon looks back at the two and has to suppress a laugh at his son lip locking his daughter-in-law, with her leg drawn up.

"Ahem…" he says hopefully loud enough to get their attention. Not working he resorts to a louder measure. "Attention!" They stop for a second and look up at the top of the porch. Grams, hearing the yells heads out onto the porch, and notices the newlyweds staring up at her son.

"Harmon, leave the newlyweds alone," she says leading Harmon into the house, and leaving Harm and Sarah alone to continue.

This will be  
And everlasting love, oh, yes, it will now

You've brought a lot of sunshine into my life  
You've filled me with happiness I never knew  
You gave me more joy than I ever dreamed of  
And no one, no one can take the place of you

This will be, yes, siree, eternally  
Huggin' and squeezin' and kissin'  
And pleasin' together forever through rain or whatever  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, you and me  
So long as I'm livin' true love I'll be givin', to you I'll be servin'  
cause you're so deservin'

Hey, you're so deservin'  
You're so deservin', yeah, yeah, yeah  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
The love, the love, the love, the love, the love, the love, love, love, love, love  
The love, the love, the love, the love, the love, the love, love, love  
From now on, from now on, from now on, from now on  
From now on, from now on, from now on, from now on  
From now on, from now on, from now on, from now on

* * *

So here it is, probably what a lot of you've wanted. I just don't know where to go. So tell me do you want I'm having troubles. I hoped you liked it, and sorry it took so long, this just had to be perfect. Please RnR. I love you all. You really like, you really really like me, hehehe. 


	10. Chapter 10

The large hand comes down on the alarm clock, ceasing the noise emanating from it. Harm forces himself to rise from a sleep and sex induced fog, finding the other culprit trying to wake him. He quickly realizes it is the phone, and answers it before it wakes the woman lying on top of him. "Rabb" he mutters into the phone, as he tries to grab some form of consciousness.

On the other side a loud voice bellows for Harm to get into the office. "Yes Sir. I'll be there in thirty minutes," he says, while lazily drawing circles along the woman's upper arm. He hangs up the phone and turns his focus to the woman lying contently on his chest. "Baby you've got to get off me, I've got to go into work." She says as her arms circle tighter around his torso.

"Won't let you," the woman mumbles as she plants light kisses along his neck.

"Sorry, Admiral's orders," he says running his fingers through her hair, enjoying the kisses along the connection between his neck and torso. Suddenly the kisses stop as he feels the woman's body change. She jumps off his chest, nearly missing his groin with her knee, and rushes to the bathroom to empty her stomach.

Harm listens wide eyed as the woman continues to vomit a few more times. He carefully makes his way into the bathroom, and kneels down next to the woman. "Sarah, baby, are you okay?" he asks moving her hair out of her face. She nods her head yes, before emptying her stomach once again. "You're going to be okay if I go into work?" She nods her head, before leaning back into his embrace. "Good, then why don't you get back in bed, and rest up, and I promise I'll be home as soon as possible," he says kissing her temples as he leads her back to the bed.

"Be good," she says getting comfortable.

"Always, and remember I'm gentle too," he smiles as he covers her back up. "I'll see you later. I love you." He gently kisses her before heading into the shower.

The elevator dings, signaling to its passengers that it has arrived at its destination. Harm rushes form the elevator and towards the Admiral's office. "Go right in sir, they're waiting for you," Petty Officer Jacobs says as Harm passes by his desk. With a rush Harm enters the office, bringing everyone's attention on to him.

"Glad to see you could make it Lieutenant," the Admiral says as Harm comes to attention.

"I'm sorry I'm late Admiral," Harm says as he is signaled to stand at ease.

"Lieutenant, with the leave of Lieutenant Pike, I requested for you a new partner. Meet Lieutenant (j.g.) Meg Austin, Rabb." Harms eyes move to the only female in the room, a medium height, blonde hair Lieutenant.

"It's nice to meet you Lieutenant Austin," Harm says extending his hand to the young officer.

"You too sir."

"Good now that we are all acquainted here, it's time for cases. Rabb you and Lieutenant Austin get a dereliction of duty case, while Commander Lindsey I have a research case for you. Alright everyone dismissed." The small crowd leaves the office and head for their own.

"Well Lieutenant Austin I hope you're in for a long day," Harm says shutting the door to his office.

The lights of D.C. flicker on as the sun begins to set Harm and Meg continues to diligently work on their cases. The ringing on the phone disrupts their concentration. "Rabb," he says.

_"Hey sweetie."_

"Hey, are you feeling any better?"

_"Yep, anyway I'm just calling to threaten you that you better be home at a decent hour tonight." _

"Yes ma'am. I love you and I'll see you soon."

_"Love you too." _

Harm hangs up the phone and looks up to the confused glance of Lieutenant Austin. "Sorry about that, my wife, just letting me know she's okay," he says with a slight smile. Meg gives an understanding nod before returning to her work.

The sun has long ago set; the street light's buzzing has long been forgotten as the click of the dead bolt resounds through the quiet apartment. He kicks of his shoes as he takes in the dead silence of the apartment. He tip toes his way toward the office, hoping not to disturb his wife in the room across the hall. He drops his brief case next to the door, and turns to leave, but something catches his eye. He walks further into the office, toward the stuffed animal, strategically spot lighted by the light on his desk. He picks up the stuffed animal and notices a small white stick attached to the animal's collar. He looks at it for closer inspection and notices two blue lines. A smile reaches his ears as he realizes what the small white stick is telling him.

His smile remains as he makes his way toward the bedroom, stripping his clothes along the way. He holds back a laugh as he enters the bedroom. Above the bed hangs a small banner saying, "Congratulations Daddy" below, Sarah lies asleep in one of his favorite white night gowns. He slowly moves on to the bed, careful as not to disturb her. He leans over and places a feathery kiss upon her cinnamon colored lips. "I love you Sarah," he whispers into her throat.

"Mmm, love you too Harm," she mumbles as she unconsciously moves closer to him. Harm's hand moves down toward Sarah's still flat stomach, and softly caresses their child through the silky fabric.

"I love you too little one," he says kissing her stomach, before cuddling her into his arms. Lying contently with his wife in his arms, his eyes fall shut allowing his mind to fill with dreams of his child to be.


End file.
